


Truth In Actions

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Starcross [13]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Maze is bitter, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Spar has a chat with Maze.





	Truth In Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of a Fictober thing I tried to do but kinda lost interest in.

**18 BBY. Kyrimorut, Mandalore.**

 

Spar watched quietly as Sull and Turbo excitedly told the Jedi about their escapades since their last encounters, resulting in the old man to nod along and laugh as Sull went into detail about the Colicoid inicident.

“So, you were alive.” Spar turned to look at the man behind him, brown eyes met a startling blue. “I thought it was just rumors but no. Here he is, the copycat.”.

“Maze, still as judgemental as ever.” Spar remarked as he turned to look at his little brother fully.

“Well, not all of us ran away after the Kaminoans screwed with our heads so yeah.” Maze snips as he leaned back against the wall. “Stay away from Kad and the Jedi.”.

“I’m not going to do anything to them.” Spar responds as he eyed his brother.

“Right, and how can I trust anything that comes out of your mouth?” Maze asks quietly, as to not draw attention to themselves.

Spar sighed at that. “Because we’re brothers?”.

“No, we’re not.” Maze pointed out as he looked towards their brothers. “I only put up with you because, for whatever reason, Turbo and Sull still trust you. But we both know know where trust usually leads with you.”.

Spar choose to remain quiet at that, watching as Maze pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the group. He’d expected Turbo to be angry but in reality, it was his own shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
